X-23
Summary X-23 (Laura Kinney) is a fictional comic book superheroine appearing books published by Marvel Comics, most commonly in association with the X-Men. She was originally created by writer Craig Kyle for the X-Men: Evolution''animated series before debuting in the ''NYX comic series in 2004. Since then she has appeared in two six-issue miniseries written by Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost, regular runs in New X-Men, X-Force, Avengers Academy, and her own self-titled twenty-one issue comic series written by Marjorie Liu. X-23 is a female clone of Wolverine. Like Wolverine, X-23 has a regenerative healing factor, superhuman strength, senses, speed, agility, and reflexes. She also has retractable adamantium-coated bone claws in her hands and feet. Cloned from a damaged copy of Wolverine's genome, X-23 was created to be the perfect killing machine. For years, she proved herself a capable assassin working for an organization called the Facility. A series of tragedies eventually lead her to Wolverine and the X-Men. She attends school at the X-Mansion, and eventually became a member of X-Force. Power and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: X-23/Laura Kinney Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Mutant, Clone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and stamina, enhanced senses (including night vision, animal-like sense of smell, higher range of hearing, etc.), regeneration (at least low-mid, mid-high and even better showings do exist), immortality (types 1 and 3), resistant to most known diseases and poisons, Adamantium skeleton and retractable claws, resistance to telepathy, skilled martial artist and master of many forms of armed and unarmed combat, can enter into a berserker rage where he attacks randomly on instinct and is even more resistant to telepathy. Attack Potency: At least Building level (Adamantium claws can cut through nearly anything with enough force, due to her countless feats; cutting through an alternate Universe Iron Man suit, cutting the collector, cutting three armored legs at once, etc.) Speed: At least Supersonic+ combat speed (Cloned from Wolverine, but is somewhat swifter than he is). Fast enough to evade bullets fired from an high powered rifle.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: At least Building level (Tanks a building-busting explosion). Higher with regeneration. Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Adamantium Claws Intelligence: She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Weaknesses: She has also been subjected to conditioning in which a specific "trigger scent" has been used to send her into a berserker rage, killing anything in sight and Injuries such as being hit with blasts of energy from Nimrod that caused her to age can't be healed, if she had been hit with it again she most likely would have died. Feats: *Dodges Mr Sinister's blast point-blank *Cuts Frank Castle's gun before he can pull the trigger *Blitizing as a young girl 1 2 *Gets skeletonized by an explosion, pretty soon she's walking again 1 2 3 4 *Keeps fighting after a headshot *Is Gutted by Lady Deathstrike and manages to Fight back. Pretty soon she was Entirely healed, without even a scratch on her tummy. I should point out that her being exposed like that is also a cold resistance feat. *Her leg is run over by a train and Immediately resets it *Fights several invisible opponents 1 2 Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:X-Men Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Clones Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Super Soldiers Category:Assassins Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8